goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Sophie the Otter's Message to Luna Minami (PB
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Summary September 20, 2014. Jimmy De Santa is so annoyed because Sakurako Koinuma won't let him see Guardians Of The Galaxy, so he decides to get his revenge on her by kidnapping her and giving her a punishment day, making her cry very harder. Senichi Tanaka soon found her and she was crying in pain. He become horrified and brings her to her home so her family can tuck her into bed to feel better and rest. Cast * Joey as Jimmy De Santa and Tiger the Cat * Emma as Sakurako Koinuma, Kikko Hayashida, Ramurin Makiba, and Nyakkii Momoyama * Kimberly as Senichi Tanaka, Oliver Koinuma, Travis Koinuma, Akio Toriyama, Takeshi Ishida, Mitsuo Kawashima, Kento Koshiba, Kirinta Kusano, Monta Kimura, Rei Kobayashi, and Princess Daisy * Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara, Fievel Mousekewitz and Marurin Sasaki * Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano * Brian as Torippii Sorano, Mario, Sakurako Koinuma's Dad, Satoshi Koinuma, and YankieDude5000 * Salli as Sakurako Koinuma's Mom, Megumi Koinuma and Amaterasu Koinuka * Steven as Michael De Santa, Toadbert and Luigi * Alisson as Amanda De Santa * Julie as Tracy De Santa and Toadette * Tween Girl as Toad * Professor as Wario * Kidaroo as Yoshi and Toni Toponi * Princess as Tanya Mousekewitz & Princess Peach Transcript Part 1: Jimmy De Santa Kidnaps And Mistreats Sakurako Koinuma Jimmy De Santa: Man, I am really getting furious. I can't believe Sakurako Koimuma and Senichi Tanaka won't let me see Guardians Of The Galaxy at the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas. There has to be some way to get revenge on her. I know, I will mistreat Sakurako Koinuma by kidnapping her and give her a punishment day Ha! (X25) Jimmy De Santa: Time for your punishment day! First punishment, spankings! De Santa began spanking Sakurako Koinuma really hard and it caused her Koinuma to cry and this action is censored. We hear sounds of a person hitting someone. Sakurako Koinuma: Ouch! (X30) It hurts so bad! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Jimmy De Santa: 2nd punishment, slappings! De Santa began violently slap Sakurako Koinuma, causing her to cry in pain. Jimmy De Santa: 3rd punishment, ass beatings. De Santa began to give Sakurako Koinuma a painful ass beating with a stainless steel baseball bat and this is completely censored. She doesn't like it at all. Jimmy De Santa: 4th punishment, whacking you with a belt. Sakurako Koinuma: Oh no. Not the belt. Anything but the belt. Please bring me back home. Jimmy De Santa: Shut up. This is what you will get for not letting me see Guardians of the Galaxy. De Santa began to violent whack Sakurako Koinuma with a belt and began to bruttal attack her. This action is completely censored. Jimmy De Santa: And final punishment, destroying many buildings and killing centillions of people in front of you. De Santa soon began to grab out is largest rocket launcher and began firing at the buildings, cars and at civilians, destroying 900,000 buildings and killing over 20,000 centillion people in front of Sakurako Koinuma, causing her to bawl. Senichi Tanaka: Sakurako Koinuma, why are you crying? Koinuma continued crying very hard due to Jimmy De Santa giving her a punishment day. Sakurako Koinuma: Jimmy De Santa....sobs kidnapped me and abused me by giving me a punishment day. Senichi Tanaka: What?! Oh! (X20) Jimmy De Santa is so gonna get it! Thanks for telling me this, I will bring you back home and I will call Michael De Santa, Amanda De Santa, and Tracy De Santa about this. Tanaka carried Sakurako Koinuma back to her home to tuck her into bed to make her feel better. He told her family about what Jimmy De Santa did and they called the De Santa family about this incident. the Koinuma residence. Senichi Tanaka: Mr. Koinuma and Mrs. Koinuma, I have something to tell you and you and your family are not gonna like it. Sakurako Koinuma's Mom: What is it? Sakurako Koinuma's Dad: What is it? Senichi Tanaka: You both are not gonna like this but Jimmy De Santa abducted your 6 year old daughter, Sakurako Koinuma and mistreated her by giving her a punishment day to get revenge on her for not letting him see Guardians of the Galaxy. Sakurako Koinuma's Mom: What?! Oh! (X40) Jimmy De Santa is so going to get it!! Thanks for telling us this! He is so going to be in lots of trouble with his family! Thanks for informing us. Senichi Tanaka: You're welcome. Please, tuck Sakurako Koinuma in bed. Sakurako Koinuma's Dad: No problem, Senichi. Your girlfriend, Sakurako Koinuma will feel better soon when you sleep with her. Sakurako Koinuma's Mom: Please don't cry, Sakurako, sweetie. We will call Jimmy De Santa's family about this. Satoshi Koinuma: Our mom is right, little sis. You will feel better soon after we tuck you into bed. Travis Koinuma: Let's get you tucked into bed, little sis. You'll feel better soon and Senichi Tanaka will sleep with you make you feel comfortable. Koinuma nicely carried his crying 6 year old sister Sakurako Koinuma upstairs to her bedroom on the 2nd story and tucked her into bed and gave her a sweet and delicious rainbow lollipop to comfort her. Sakurako Koinuma stopped crying as Senichi Tanaka snuggled with her while she nicely ate the lollipop Travis Koinuma gave to her and she went to sleep. Part 2: Teach Jimmy De Santa A Painful Lesson Michael De Santa: (with Scary Voice 5000% louder with black background surrounded by flames) OH!! (X60) JIMMY DE SANTA!!! (X20) GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! Amanda De Santa: Jimmy De Santa, you have visitors who are here to see you! Mimirin: This is a very strict and painful warning! If you dare try to kill us, my parents will beat you up!" Part 3: Sakurako Koinuma's Naptime Feet Worship Senichi Tanaka: Sakurako Koinuma, sweetheart. Are you ok? Sakurako Koinuma: Yes. Thanks for saving me and tucking me into my bed. Senichi Tanaka: You're welcome. Senichi Tanaka: She also feels better because i stopped her from crying. Koinuma and Senichi Tanaka hugged and kissed each other on the lips. Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West